


Interlude #1- Catalyst

by PotionChemist



Series: The Secret Sex Life of Hermione Granger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: This fits in-between Chemistry Takes Over and Finding Equilibrium.  It's the morning after their first night, and Hermione decides to take the day off from studying to indulge in Draco. ;)





	Interlude #1- Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> So whenever the smut fairy visits me and gives me something that won't fit into my new multi-chapter fic, I'll be adding interludes to this series. I'll try to make them chronological from this point on.
> 
> Also- anyone who is interested in a/b/o, I'm working on a story (~30k words so far) and looking for a beta. *snicker*. Feel free to send me a message as I'm planning on starting to post once I break 50k.
> 
> Thanks! Enjoy! :D

Draco Malfoy could not believe he had spent the night fucking Hermione Granger.  He wasn’t expecting her to be there when he woke up, so he was surprised when he rolled onto his side and got a faceful of curly brown hair.  It smelled divine, like her shampoo and sweat and sex, and it was a mess. He would definitely call it freshly fucked hair. He moved it up towards the top of the pillow and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.  He heard her grumble a little, and he smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her hips back into his groin so she could feel his morning wand against her arse.

 

Hermione started to wake up and she wriggled against him, arching her back.  She moved his hand from her hip to her breast, and he knew she was willing to have a go first thing in the morning.  She was definitely his kind of witch. Eager to give her what she wanted, Draco started alternating between tweaking her nipple and groping her fully.  He looped his other arm around under her neck to pay attention to her other breast. 

 

Remembering that Hermione didn’t want to control their encounters, Draco took hold of her and rolled her on to her back.  He crashed his lips down on hers and moved his hand down to her slit. He started stroking her, feeling the wetness that had already accumulated.  “Already getting drenched for me, Granger?” he said.

 

She let out a moan as his fingertips ran over her clit.  He pinched it between his thumb and index finger, slowly increasing the pressure while waiting for her to answer.  “Granger, you will answer me when I ask you a question,” Draco snarled, trying to keep to the dominant role she wanted him in.

 

“Oh, fuck, yes.  I’m already drenched for you, Malfoy,” she said, her voice still husky from sleep.

 

He leaned down so his lips were almost touching hers.  “Good, because I am impatient this morning.” He rolled away from her so he was on his back and then pulled her on top of him.  “I want you to fuck me, Granger. You do the work and make yourself come.”

 

Hermione looked down at him, almost confused.  She reached behind herself and grabbed his cock.  She positioned him at her entrance and then slowly took him in.  She started to move and she looked down at him, frustrated. “Are you seriously just going to lay there?”

 

“You heard what I said, Granger.”

 

Much to his amusement, she started to ride him harder, snapping her hips and bouncing ferociously.  Draco longed to move with her or at least touch her in some way, but this was a fun game for him. He put his arms over his head on the pillows and just watched her with a smirk.  One of her hands moved to her clit, and he thought about telling her that was off limits, but decided against it. She was currently in control of his dick, and he preferred to keep it attached to his body.  After a few minutes, he felt her muscles start to grip him tighter. 

 

“Oh, Granger, I can feel you’re about to come.  Your little cunt is squeezing me hard,” he groaned.

 

Hermione climaxed with a moan and a shudder and her movements slowed.  “No thanks to you, Malfoy.”

 

Draco had her exactly where he wanted her.  He thought this might be the end result of his little game.  He had learned her personality and how she reacted to certain things years ago.  He grabbed her waist and held her still. “What do you mean, no thanks to me? Was that not my cock you were riding?”

 

She glared at him.  “You know exactly what I fucking mean, Malfoy.  I just woke up and was horny as hell and you wouldn’t even shag me properly!”

 

Apparently Granger was cranky in the morning. 

 

“You want me to shag you properly?” Draco asked.

 

“Well, of course I want you to shag me properly!  Otherwise I would’ve bloody went home last night and used my fucking vibrator this morning!” she said.

 

Draco felt like he was growing even harder inside of her.  He loved riling her up under normal circumstances, nevermind while he was buried deep inside of her.  Hermione’s words were a catalyst for him; he immediately flipped her over onto her back and pulled her left leg over his shoulder. He muttered a quick incarcerous and her wrists were bound together above her head, and the binding attached itself to his headboard.  He looked down into her eyes, finding them filled with passion.

 

“Now, Granger, don’t move.  I’m sure I can give you that proper fucking you desire,” he said.

 

Draco saw a ghost of a smirk cross her face as he started to move.  After a few slower strokes, he started to fuck her hard. He managed to kiss her and nibble on any part of exposed skin he could find without interrupting his punishing rhythm. When he felt the muscles in her leg start to tense up, he let it drop and helped her get both her legs around his waist.  She locked them at the ankles, and he found an angle that made Hermione start panting.

 

“Fuck, Malfoy, yes, right there!  Don’t stop!”

 

He saw her pulling at her restraints, and he guessed she wanted to run her fingers through his hair or grab a fistful of it.  He felt her back start to arch off the bed, and she moaned louder than she had when she came on top of him. Draco felt warm fluid gush around his cock, and he wondered if he had made her squirt.  She lay beneath him, seemingly boneless, gently meeting his thrusts when she felt like it.

 

Draco looked into her eyes once more and saw some of the lust had diminished.  His little lioness had been sated. He kept thrusting and allowed himself to climax.  It hadn’t felt like she was going to peak again. He muttered the counterspell and unbound her hands while he was still collapsed on top of her.  She brought her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his back.

 

“Now that was a proper shag, Malfoy,” Hermione said.

 

“Oh, I think I can do better. You didn’t even lose yourself and call me Draco.”

 

She thrust her hips up towards his.  “I mean, if you think you can do better, we can give it another go after some breakfast.”

 

Draco laughed.  “Did you like having your hands tied?  I didn’t think to ask you about what you’re okay with.”

 

She blushed and nodded.  “I want you to do it again.”

 

He grinned.  “What about your legs?  Can I tie you up so you’re wide open for me?”

 

Hermione’s face was as red as her old school uniform tie.  “I think I’d like that.”

 

“Oh, Granger, don’t be embarrassed.  Talking about this is getting me hot again.  We can spend the day talking and trying things out. I’ll order some food in and eat it off your body.  It’ll be a day of nothing but indulging in the… what is it that muggles say? Sins of the flesh?”

 

“Where have you heard the term sins of the flesh, Draco Malfoy!?”

 

He snickered.  “I had a muggle fuck buddy right after the war when no witch would come near me.  Blaise introduced me to her in Italy and she thought my mark was just a cool tattoo.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Does your father know about Miss Muggle?”

 

“Of course not. I’m not an idiot!  So are we going to indulge or what?”

 

“I’m supposed to be practicing my Animagus transformation. McGonagall says I need to do it before I can finally have my mastery, and I’m supposed to take over for her next year at Hogwarts.  But I guess one Saturday of indulgence will be okay if I study extra hard on Sunday,” she replied.

 

Draco groaned.  “Oh, fuck. You’re going to be a professor?  All the little teenagers are going to come in their trousers during your class.”

 

She smacked his arse.  “I’m going to be wearing professor robes!  How much do you think they’re really going to be looking at?”

 

“You’re Hermione fucking Granger.  Everyone who has looked at a newspaper or magazine will know what’s under those robes, including students hitting puberty.”

 

Hermione smirked and said, “Mr. Malfoy, I’ll be taking house points from Slytherin if you keep talking to me like that.”

 

“New fantasy in my head.  Let’s talk about others while Esterope makes breakfast for us.  What do you eat, witch?”

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, Hermione brought Draco back to her flat.  She told him she needed clothes, which he completely rebuked, but she insisted anyway.  They floo’d in and he looked around. “Nice place, Granger. Where are we?”

 

Hermione laughed.  “We’re in Hogsmeade, actually.”

 

“You have an international floo in your flat?” he asked, astonished.

 

“Being friends with Harry Potter and the Minister of Magic comes with perks,” she said, shrugging.

 

Hermione locked down her floo and led Draco to her bedroom.  She had other intentions for coming home; she owned a good amount of lingerie and some toys that she thought could make their day of indulgence fun.  Plus, she actually had food in her kitchen so they could eat without summoning a house elf. Draco kicked his shoes off and climbed onto her bed.

 

“Okay, Malfoy, I said I needed clothes, but I lied.  I needed a chance to wear something sexy. Pick something out for me from the bottom drawer on the right,” Hermione said, motioning to her dresser.

 

Draco smirked.  “Granger, I like you naked.  Why would I want to pick something for you to wear?”

 

“Indulge me, Malfoy.  You won’t be sorry.”

 

He got up from the bed and knelt down to look in her drawer.  His mouth dropped open, and he started eagerly rummaging through her collection.  He handed her a matching bra and knicker set of translucent blue material. She smiled and disappeared into her small bathroom to dress.  After a few seconds, she cracked the door. 

 

“Hey, take a look in my nightstand.  See if you can find anything… inspiring.”

 

Hermione knew she was going to be a shock to his pureblood sensibilities, but she couldn’t help herself.  A bit of her devious side was showing, and she was having fun with it. It seems Malfoy’s easy acceptance of her need to be controlled in bed had unleashed a monster in a very short time.  She heard a gentle buzzing and laughed, knowing he had probably turned one of her vibrators on accidentally.

 

She put on his chosen lingerie, wondering if he had noticed the nipple cut-outs in the bra or the fact that the knickers were crotchless.  He wouldn’t have to worry about taking it off of her; everything he would want access to was fully exposed already. Hermione looked herself over in the mirror, noticing her skin was already flushed.  She tweaked her nipples until they were hard and stood out in the cut-outs, and then brought a finger down to her pussy, finding herself already wet and wanting. She took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Draco’s heart nearly stopped when Hermione came out of her bathroom.  He hadn’t realized the bra he’d chosen wouldn’t cover her nipples; he’d chosen it solely because he liked the color.  He was already hard from examining what Granger had hidden in her nightstand, but he felt even more blood rush to his cock when he saw her nipples standing at attention.  Her skin was flushed pink and looked absolutely delicious.

 

“Bloody hell!  Where did you find something like that, Granger?” he said, rising from the bed and quickly bringing his hands to her exposed nipples.

 

He rolled her peaks between his fingers, making them even pointier and harder.  Hermione moaned and leaned her head against his shoulder. “Muggles have more fun than witches and wizards in some ways, Malfoy.  Lingerie and sex toys are two of those ways,” she replied in a breathy voice.

 

Draco lowered his head to one breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth while her wrapped his arm around her to keep her upright.  When he felt he’d teased her enough, he said, “We’re going fucking shopping and you’re going to show me everything. I’m imagining this getup under your professor robes and what it would do to me, knowing what was hiding under there.”

 

Hermione moaned, obviously enjoying his attention and little fantasy.  “There’s more, Draco,” she said. “Check out the knickers.”

 

He knelt down in front of her and noticed that her knickers weren’t really knickers at all.  There was nothing covering her slit at all; just two tiny strips of material sitting on either side of her pussy lips.  He couldn’t hold back. He pushed her legs open and pushed two fingers into her tight, wet heat. He brought his mouth down on her clit, sucking on it the way she’d begged him to the night before.  

 

Draco felt her legs starting to shake, so he stopped and stood, keeping his fingers buried inside of her.  He guided her to the edge of the bed so she could lean on it. He got back on his knees and continued devouring her sweet quim.  Her legs started shaking again, so he sucked her clit even harder and crooked his fingers against her g-spot. Hermione screamed her release, and Draco licked every last bit of it from her folds, completely intoxicated by her scent and taste.

 

“So I take it you like the knickers?” she said in a breathy voice.

 

Draco said, “I want you to wear ones just like this every fucking day.  That way, if I see you, I can just lift your robes and eat you exactly the way I just did.”

 

Hermione groaned.  “You’re still completely dressed, Draco.  That’s fucking hot. You just ate me out better than anyone ever has, and you didn’t even take your shirt off.  I’m already getting hot for you again.”

 

Draco stripped out of his clothes.  “Hermione, put your hands behind your back,” he said.

 

She complied, and he withdrew one of his old Slytherin ties from his pants pocket.  He tied her wrists together at the small of her back. “Does that feel okay? Not too tight?” he asked.

 

“It feels fucking sexy, Malfoy.”

 

He spun her around to face him.  Her chest was sticking out further as a result of her arms being secured behind her back and he couldn’t resist taking a minute to tease her nipples again.  They were darker than he’d ever seen them so far, and based on Hermione’s moans, they were growing more sensitive.

 

Draco helped Hermione into a kneeling position in front of him, and he murmured a cushioning charm for her knees.  He leaned back on her bed, in the same position she had just been in for him. He looked her in the eyes and said, “I’m going to let you suck my cock, Hermione.  Be a good little whore for me and I’ll make you come.”

 

He saw her eyes heat, and she opened her mouth.  Draco was unsure about using the word “whore” again, but she had been okay with it before, so he just watched her reaction carefully.  He was sure she’d tell him off if it was too much. He slid in easily, and he felt her tongue start swirling around him. Hermione’s lips started sliding along his length, and all he could do was watch her take him to the back of her throat.  She wasn’t as steady as the night before since her hands were bound so he put one hand in her hair and one on her shoulder.

 

Hermione pulled her mouth off of him and looked up.  “What shall I call you when we’re like this? Sir? Master?”

 

Draco groaned.  “Whatever you like, pet.  Pick something.”

 

“Sir, can you please fuck my mouth?” she asked.

 

“Like last night, pet?”

 

Hermione looked up at him and nodded.  “Yes, Sir. I want to try it again.”

 

Draco nearly came from just looking into her eyes while she said that.  She looked like sin, but her soft voice was the personification of innocence.  He moved back into her mouth and waited for her to reclaim her rhythm. He joined in once she found it, thrusting in to meet her.  She started to whimper, and he knew she was painfully aroused. He reached down and started to play with her nipples a bit.

 

Hermione’s hips were starting to move in time with his thrusts.  He started to feel a bit guilty, but her mouth was so fucking talented, and he had never had a partner who wanted him to participate in a blow job beyond lying there.  Draco kept his eyes on her, feeling himself racing towards the finish line. He was overwhelmingly aroused by the whole situation. After about ten more thrusts, he came hard down her throat.  He felt her moaning as she swallowed his seed.

 

“Such a good little pet, swallowing it all.  You deserve a reward,” Draco said. 

 

He picked Hermione up and bent her over the edge of the bed.  His fingers sunk into her from behind, and he had never felt a cunt so slick with arousal before.  “Gods, Granger. If you didn’t just suck me dry, I’d be sliding into you and fucking you so hard right now.  You’re absolutely soaking and it would feel amazing.”

 

Draco opened her nightstand and pulled out one of the vibrators he’d found.  He had tested it out while she was in the bathroom so he knew how to turn it on and adjust the speed of the vibrations.  He turned it on and slid it into her with no resistance. “Scream when it’s hitting your hot spot, pet. I’ve never used one of these before, so I’m not sure on the positioning.”

 

After a few seconds, Hermione cried out.  “Fuck! More, please!”

 

He turned up the speed and pushed it down a bit harder, hoping that increased the contact with the spot she was enjoying.  Her little curses turned into a screech. Draco looked down, and he could see her pussy clenching and then releasing the toy.  While he could see she enjoyed it, he preferred being more involved in making her climax.

 

“Shut it off,” she whimpered.  “Please, Malfoy, I want you to touch me.”

 

Draco withdrew the toy, and he dropped to his knees and  put his mouth on her again. He ate her more slowly this time, his slow pace allowing her to come down from the previous orgasm and then slowly start rebuilding.  He gently licked and teased her opening, stimulated her overly sensitive clit, and made her want to come again. Once she was moaning softly, he asked, “Can I fuck you like this or do you need to move at all?” 

 

“Please fuck me, Malfoy.  I’m ready,” she said, her voice trembling with arousal.

 

Draco was a bit worried this was too much for her.  He didn’t have much experience with this kind of thing, and he didn’t want to take it too far.  She was was alternating between using his surname and Sir. “I’m going to turn you around, Hermione.  I want to see your face.”

 

He spun her around so she was seated on the edge of the mattress.  Draco looked down at her, noticing she was flushed and sweaty, but her eyes were also still burning with passion.  He stepped between her legs, leaned down, and kissed her. Hermione reciprocated and wrapped her legs around his waist.  He reached behind her back and untied her hands. 

 

“Touch me, pet.  I want to feel your hands on me,” Draco said.

 

Hermione lifted her hands to his hair and raked her nails over his scalp.  He entered her and started to move. “Oh, Draco, I’m still so turned on. This has been so fucking hot,” she moaned.

 

Draco drove up into her, on a mission to make her come at least once more.  He held her torso up with his arms and kissed a line from her collarbone all the way up to her ear.  He felt her fluttering around him and she grabbed his arms tightly, digging her nails into his skin. He kept moving at the same pace, keeping her on the edge.  She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him in a little deeper.

 

“Please, Draco, faster,” she begged.

He increased the speed of his thrusts marginally, and he felt her walls tighten around him.  He kissed her mouth again, giving her tongue access when she demanded it. Hermione finally found her release, and he followed quickly behind her.  She laid back on the bed and Draco withdrew from her. He laid down next to her, his long legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. He pulled Hermione into his arms and she turned onto her side to nuzzle against his chest.

 

“Holy shit, that was mind-blowing,” she said.

 

Draco kissed her forehead.  “It really was. I got worried at the end.  You were calling me Malfoy instead of Sir, and I wasn’t sure where your head was.  I didn’t want to take it too far since this is new to both of us.”

 

“You read the situation right, I think.  I was so turned on that I wasn’t really thinking about anything except getting off again,” Hermione said.

 

“I felt like we needed to be face to face and reconnect.  I hope I didn’t kill it for you.”

 

She shook her head.  “You didn’t. It’s better to be safe until we know each other better, Draco.”

 

“Well, I’m looking forward to getting to know you better, Granger.  It’s been the best twenty-four hours I’ve had in a long time.”

 

“Me too, Draco.  I’ve never felt a physical connection like this before.”

 

Draco smirked at her.  “We’ve always had a connection--we’re just redirecting our passion into new pursuits.”

 

“You’re probably right, Malfoy.  Let’s keep… connecting and see where this goes.”

 

“Hermione, make me a promise?”

 

She looked him in the eyes.  “What, Draco?”

 

“We’ll go shopping next weekend… I want to dress my little pet.”

 

Hermione smiled, blushed, and nodded.  “Whatever you want, Sir.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
